Dhampir Ninja
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: The shinobi world has many strange things kept secret. Vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures live in the shadows. Now, two individuals are ready to battle against the evil forces that use these beings. Naruto and Sakura join together as dhampir, human vampire hybrids. NarutoXSakuraXHarem.


**Hello to you all. I bet you're wondering 'why is he doing another fic when he's already got a few decent ones?'. Well, I'm not really sure about continuing Blades of Konoha and decided to work on this idea a bit. Same general start, but the differences are great enough to notice. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I don't own Naruto, or anything from Blade, Bloodrayne, or any other vampire genre. This is also co-written with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Dhampir's Test-**

It was a warm night in the village hidden in the leaves. The moon was starting to be covered by some clouds but enough light to see. A young man about seventeen was waiting a while simply humming to himself. It was not long before a woman about a year older then him run over to him. "Sorry I am late honey, a few cases during my shift at the hospital came up and I was needed."

The man smiled at her, "It is no problem, I am more then happy for our little date in the moonlight. With our jobs it is hard to find time for a simple walk."

The woman smiled before she was leaning against him as they walked into the park. The moon shone down as the clouds passed showing a figure standing on a pole looking down at them. He wore a simple black cloak but his movements showed body armor underneath. His hood was up and he wore a dark blue mask with a fox design on it. a Japanese long sword was in a sheath tied to his waist. The handle had black and red wrapping around it and the guard was a swirl. "This is Fox, target in sight."

A female voice came over his radio, "Roger that, Cat moving into position. Waiting on your go Fox."

"Roger that, the Hokage wants him alive for questioning. Only terminate if the girl's is in danger."

Fox then disappeared from sight as he couple walked deeper into the park. The man and woman continued walking, and he then looked at her throat. _'Yes, just a bit more, and then I can enjoy myself greatly.'_ He truly wanted to bite into her neck and drain her dry. He then heard a sound in the air and moved away from the girl. "What's going on?!" She said as the fox hooded teen landed between the two of them. "Kensuke Akagami, you're wanted for questioning on the charges of assault and rape for four women. You can come quietly or put up a struggle." The other man smirked as his started to shine in the dark. "You must be a fool to take me on alone, and a weakling if you thought you could get me by surprise. I think I'll enjoy a bit of exercise before I get my meal!" Kensuke dashed with inhuman speed towards the fox hooded boy, drawing a Japanese dagger from his coat. The young man drew his longsword and blocked the first strike. They two kept on, apparently not noticing another person coming into the scenes of the fight. "Psst, this way, and stay silent." The woman turned to see a young lady with a hood and a cat mask on her face motioning towards her, staying in the shadows of the ally she was hiding in. Fox saw that his partner took the girl to safety, so he was now able to stop holding back. He pushed back with his black blade and went on the offensive. Kensuke was shocked as to how this Anbu was able to push 'him' back. Even with his vampire strength he was having a hard time. They locked blades again and Kensuke snarled at the Anbu.

Fox held his ground while his opponent seemed to be on edge. _'Guess he is not use to fighting someone with equal terms of strength. Not that we are, but he doesn't know that.'_ Fox then twisted his blade and knocked the dagger away while cutting half of Kensuke's hand off.

Kensuke screamed while he held his hand. Fox then went and slammed the bottom of his hilt on top of Kensuke's forehead. Cat brought the girl back out as Fox was tying up Kensuke. "Are those charges you said about him are true?"

Cat nodded, "Indeed, we have been looking for him. Don't worry, he won't be going anywhere for a long time."

They bid the girl goodbye and sent word to have someone keep an eye on her until she gets home. She looked miserable knowing she could have been another victim. After fox and cat tied him up to prevent him from escaping, they leapt towards the Hokage building. "Alright, we captured another crook. Do you think he might know about him?" Cat asked, but fox shook his head. "We won't know just yet, but maybe Ibiki can get the info."

* * *

"Mission successful old man. We captured Kensuke Akagami and dropped him off." Fox said removing his hood and mask, revealing that he had golden blonde hair, blue slitted eyes, and three whisker marks on his somewhat tan cheeks. His companion then lightly smacked him on the head. "Show some respect Naruto! I'm sorry about that Hokage-sama."

"It's alright. I've known Naruto and his mother long enough to be his grandfather in all but blood Haruno-san. You may remove your mask and hood." The elderly hokage said, and cat did so. Her hair was long and pink, with emerald green eyes that were also slitted, and had lovely pale skin with a high forehead. The two of them also had fangs in place of canines. "I hope there weren't any complications, or injuries to yourself." Naruto rolled his eyes, "We can handle ourselves old man; you don't need to worry about us."

Sarutobi smirked, "You're right, that's Kushina and Mebuki's job."

Sakura scowled, "Hey, don't bring our mothers into this."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Very well that is all, you are dismissed. I know that you have your test tomorrow with Kakashi. Send my regards to Mebuki and Kushina for me." The two nodded and left for home.

* * *

Once they got inside the large compound they found their mothers finishing dinner for them. "Welcome home guys," Cried Kushina as she turned to them.

"C'mon, we just finished," Mebuki Haruno said.

Sakura looked a lot like her mother, except for the difference in hair as Mebuki Haruno had blonde hair. Their eyes were also the same, though the slits were for a different reason. Kushina and Naruto would tease them by saying that they could pass for sisters. Naruto looked more like his father as his mother had long red hair, but their attitudes were the same.

"Well another rouge is taken care of," Sakura said as she sat down. "Now all we have to do is pass Kakashi sensei's test tomorrow"

"I know it's silly to ask, but are you alright?" Sakura nodded before Mebuki Haruno sent a slight glare to Kushina, "do you have no shame in parading around your son in your underwear?" This was true as Kushina was wearing just her sleepwear, which comprised of black panties and a nightgown that was semi-transparent. Kushina giggled a bit as she set the table for four, including a chilled bucket with some packs of crimson liquid. "Oh, don't be such a prude Mebuki-chan, besides I'm sure that Naru-kun's doing some pretty naughty stuff with Sakura-chan." She had a smirk as she made a gesture, causing both young teens to blush. "MOM! Do ya have to talk about that!?"

"Kushina-san, please don't say stuff like that." The two blushed as they all sat down and started the meal. "Since the cyclops pretty much told you two to not eat, then eat a good breakfast when the sun comes up, and Naruto, no eating ramen 'till after the test." Mebuki smiled at the two children across from her. After she was bitten while carrying Sakura she feared for her and her daughter's life. She was every so grateful that Kushina was able to help and understand as she was going through the same thing.

Even as dhampir, Sakura and Naruto have gotten along real well and even have other friends. She figured they would get together and she did not mind, but she wished she had a way to stop her 'urges'. Lately she has been having some dreams about her and Naruto. She knew it was wrong of her but she could not help it. Naruto is such a sweet and kind boy and very strong as well. Even if she was older, and Sakura's mother as well, she could not help but imagine herself and Naruto getting it on, it did not help with Kushina's teasing her, her daughter, and her own son.

"Alright get some rest you two you have a big day in the morning." Mubuki said after dinner was finished as everything was put away.

Kushina smirked, "Yeah no staying up all night playing rabbits in heat." She called out to them as they left the room and laughing and Naruto's and Sakura's cries of "MOM!/Kushina-chan!"

Kushina laughed harder with Mebuki's glare at her teasing, "Oh relax it is some harmless fun. Besides they will get there eventually."

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Sakura left for the designated training ground. They were quite early, even earlier then Sasuke. "Geez, Lady Kushina has no modesty, no offense Naruto."

"None taken. I don't get why mom does that, but when we pass this test; we won't go on night patrol as often. Mom might pick up the slack though she was a great kunoichi. Uh-oh, emo alert." Naruto and Sakura stopped as they noticed a boy with black hair, spiking up in the back like a bird, coal black eyes, a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back of it, and white jean shorts. "That's not nice Naruto, besides, you've got me don't you?" Sakura gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, before Sasuke started leaning back on one of the posts.

**-2 hours later-**

Kakashi showed up just as promised, though the time was two hours after the appointed meeting time. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time. "Sorry, I had a black cat cross my path and had to take the long way around while stopping by a fortune teller's place to remove the bad luck."

"Liar!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi didn't seem bother responding as he was setting things up. He placed an alarm clock on one of the three stumps before placing two lunched near the memorial stone. He then held up two bells. "Okay this clock well goes off when the test ends. You are to steal these two bells from me. The one that doesn't manage doesn't get to eat." He paused and listens but he did not hear any stomachs growling. _'I guess their mothers made them eat even though I told them not too.'_

Sakura looked at her sensei, "So that whole not eat breakfast was a trick then?"

Kakashi nodded, and got more glares. "But it seems your mothers trump over my suggestion. Oh well, back to the test. I want you to come at me with the attempt to kill. Otherwise you might not get the bells."

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another while Sasuke seemed to smirked, _'Naruto and Sakura will be tough to beat if they really decide to use those blades of their. It will make me work for this test. It is all depends on how Sasuke works with them.'_

"Alright the exam starts now!"

The three genin sped off and hid so they may plan. Sasuke was hidden in a tree while Naruto and Sakura went towards one of the bushes. "We can fight with Kakashi sensei if we go all out, but I do not think that is the point." Naruto whispered.

Sakura nodded, "I agree. I think we need Sasuke to help us."

Naruto groaned, "I think we will have an easier time pulling our own teeth."

"Yeah, and it's near impossible since our fangs just grow back, like a sharks, but if we work with Sasuke then Kakashi might let the team pass."

"Fine, you go look for Sasuke, and I'll distract him. If you can't get him to team up with us, then we go for the bells ourselves." Sakura nodded and shot off with Naruto leaping out of the bushes. "Well, Naruto it looks like you're challenging me? I thought Lady Kushina taught you better? Ah well, time for the first lesson: taijutsu." Kakashi said as the lazily went for his weapon pouch. Naruto reached for his sword, curious as to why Kakashi was going for his weapons pouch. The answer turned out to be a book. _'Wait a sec, that's ero-sennin's book!'_ Naruto rushed Kakashi with a burst of speed as Kakashi kept him at bay with a kunai. "Not much of a taijutsu lesson if you're using a kunai!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Seeing as you are using a blade, it kind of ruins your argument. I am not crazy enough to try and catch a sword with my bare hands. I can imagine Gai doing that."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah mom's student is crazy enough to try that, but I am still going for those bells."

As they fought more Kakashi putting his book away as it was nearly hit a few times, Kakashi swore Naruto was aiming at it on purpose; Kakashi could not help but think something is up. _'Naruto is not one to fight without Sakura as backup unless he has no choice. Plus with Lady Kushina's training and teaching him, he should know he has to work with a team. Does that mean he is leading me into an ambush or giving Sakura time to lay a trap or something else?'_

Kakashi then was cut in half with Naruto's blade but became a log showing he used a replacement. Kakashi appeared behind him, "Leaf style secret technique; 1000 years of pain."

But as Kakashi did the move Naruto burst into smoke. Kakashi looked around, _'I see he had a shadow clone ready to be used as a replacement. I figure he would not fall for that. After all, Lady Kushina did make that move.'_

_'Brr, is he a homo-pedo to try that move on a thirteen year old genin?'_ Naruto thought as he had substituted with the clone that took the damage. He already did enough for now and decided to check on Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was looking for Sasuke, hoping to get him to help. The problem was finding him. _'Where is that jerk? I could almost swear that Naruto's idea to just take the bells ourselves would be the better idea.'_ Sakura then saw Kakashi as she thought this. She drew two kunai and held them in a fashion while trying to sneak up on him. _'I'll see if I can grab one and hand it to Naruto, and then we'll look for Sasuke.'_

"Psst, Sakura." She turned and threw a kunai to where she heard the voice, as it was Kakashi's. She seemed to daze out for a bit while leaves swirled around her. She snapped to her senses and performed a sign, "Kai!"

"Nice try sensei, but Kushina-sama taught me to always be cautious of genjutsu." She decided to try and reunite with Naruto and then come up with a plan to grab those bells. Kakashi looked up from his book at Sakura escaping from his Genjutsu. _'Well I guess she pass in terms of Genjutsu. But it looked like she was looking for something or someone. She saw me and went for the attack but it did not seem like she was looking for me. And Naruto had no one with him. Does that mean she was looking for Sasuke? Maybe there is a chance to pass this team.'_ Kakashi then body flickered away looking for his third charge.

* * *

Naruto found Sakura heading towards him. He stopped and she jumped right in front of him. "Any luck with Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head. "Didn't find him. Ran into Kakashi sensei and he tried to get me into a Genjutsu. We should look for Sasuke together."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Kakashi sensei is going after us. He should be going for Sasuke and testing him next."

They then saw a flash of light coming from a ways off. He recognized it as light from a flame of a fire jutsu. "Looks like Sasuke has gotten a little trigger happy, lets go." Naruto said before they both jumped towards the fight.

They got there just when the fight ended and Sasuke was buried up to his neck. Naruto created several shadow clones to keep look out while the real on help Sakura get Sasuke unburied. "Listen Sasuke we need to work together to beat him." Sakura said.

Sasuke glared, "I don't need any help. I almost grabbed the bell before."

"You do know we can still leave your ass buried like a bone." Naruto muttered. "I still don't need help from the dobe and a useless kunoichi." That comment from Sasuke got Sakura mad. She was trying not to be useless, and certainly was no fangirl, living with a kunoichi who was stronger then the Yondaime tended to have benefits. _'If teamwork wasn't the possible answer, then you'd be left for the crows, and to think I used to have a crush on you cha!'_

"You know, you look more like the dobe since I'm not buried like a bone." Naruto chuckled out, lifting Sakura's spirits, but the bell rang before they could try any further to convince him to help.

* * *

Naruto had his sword in a relaxed postion, and Sakura was beside him taking a drink from a canteen. Sasuke himself was tied up to the post, and rather tightly one might add. He struggled against his bonds. Kakashi appeared before them in a poof of smoke. "Well, Sakura and Naruto will have to return to the academy." Sasuke smirked at that, until Kakashi added, "You Sasuke, should be dropped from the Shinobi program entirely."

"You can't do that! I'm an Uchiha!" Kakashi mentally sighed, while Naruto and Sakura pinched their noses. Kakashi gave him a deadpan look. "Listen your name won't help you. A name may spread fear to the cowardly and weak if you are strong enough, but not very often. It will make those that are strong want to fight you, but in most cases a name means nothing. You being a Uchiha means nothing for you." Sasuke glared at him. "You just don't get it do you? This was not about whom the strongest was to become a genin. There is one thing that this village values, and do you know what it is?" Kakashi waited for a few second before Naruto answered, "Teamwork".

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, teamwork is important and the basics of how we work." Kakashi then walked to the front of the stone behind them. "This stone is holding the name of every hero in the village. They died in battle to protect their love ones. All of my friends names are on this stone."

Everyone was quite until Kakashi then said, "Now I am in a good mood because of how your teammates almost passed, so I will give you all one last chance. I will comeback to give you a harder test. In the meantime Naruto, Sakura you can eat and gather your strength. You however are not allowed to feed Sasuke."

He gave them the food and left in a poof of smoke. Naruto and Sakura started eating for a bit, but after awhile, Naruto did something. He offered Sasuke food. "Dobe, I don't need your pity!"

"Hey, You'd have done the same, since we figure this is another part of the test. Just it eat, I don't like the idea of sharing with you."

"Naruto's right, I'll share if it makes you feel better." Sakura said, but Sasuke just refused. Until hunger got the better of him and he ate from Sakura's hands. _'Ino and Ami will be pissed to know that I got Sasuke to eat my lunch. Too bad I don't care anymore.'_ She thought before the clouds darkened overhead. Kakashi suddenly appeared and rushed towards them with an intimidating face. "YOU FED HIM?"

"What were we supposed to do, let him starve? The jerk's our teammate, and we stick together 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, and Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Naruto and I don't think it's right to abandon our teammate, even if we think he'll abandon us." Sasuke ignored the jab but got a determined look on his face. Kakashi looked from face to face before he smiled at them. "You all pass."

Naruto and Sakura smiled while Sasuke looked confused. Kakashi then went on, "Naruto and Sakura was willing to disobey orders to feed their teammate, even if it means failing. It is that dedication that I was looking for. I want you to remember a great friend told me this. 'Those who breaks the rules are trash, but those who would abandoned their comrades and friends are worst them that."

They all looked at him before he cut Sasuke free. "I say take the rest of the day off, training starts tomorrow."

And he body flickered away. Naruto and Sakura gave each other a high five. Sasuke places his hand in his pockets and started to walk off. Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto, "I think I owe you a ramen lunch Naruto." Naruto just smiled as they walked off.


End file.
